


Being the Avatar was no Joke.

by Rendipendi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff - I guess?, Korrasami - Freeform, Massage, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendipendi/pseuds/Rendipendi
Summary: Asami and Korra find themselves in a bit of an intimate moment. Some feelings may or may not have been shared





	

Being the Avatar was no joke. It was a thankless job. Korra had felt like all of her time was spent doing nothing but Avatar duties lately - but Tenzin still wants to hone her Airbending abilities. She steps into her room on Airtemple Island and immediately slumps onto her bed, exhausted. Not long after she does she hears a knock on her door.  
She grumbles to herself... "Who's there?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"It's me... uh... Asami." Came the subtle voice of her favorite brunette.

"Uh... Hey! Come in..." Korra stutters whilst sitting up eagerly. 

The door slides open, and loe and behold there she stood. Asami. Dressed in her tight fitting red blouse, brown slacks, and the usual leather bodice. She had a hand on her hip whilst standing in the door's frame. She spots the Avatar and a friendly smile creeps onto her lips. She lowers her hand and steps toward Korra slowly whilst speaking.

"Hey. How are you doing? I heard you haven't gotten much time off." Asami says in a gentle voice. 

"Heh... nah. I suppose saving the world isn't good enough to warrant a break." Korra replies with a smug grin and chuckled huskily. All the while she clutched her right shoulder and rotated it slightly, causing her to wince ever so slightly.  
Asami spots this and and cocks a brow inquisitively. She saunters over to the edge of the bed and she too takes a seat. She puts one arm around Korra, whilst clutching the Korra's shoulder nearest her.

"Well... that's too bad. Now that it's just us we can have some time off. You know? Have a girl's night or something. Here... I'll start by giving you a shoulder rub." Asami adds while giving a seemingly-too-innocent smile.  
Korra could feel the blood rushing to her face. She cleared her throat to try and mask her feelings. Her skin was crawling beneath Asami's pale grasp. "Oh, spirits..." She thought to herself as she croaked her response: "S-sure... that sounds really nice, actually."  
Responding with only a brief smile, Asami turns Korra so that the water tribe girl was sitting with her back faced to her. She can feel her fingers trembling, only now realizing the heat of the situation. She peels off the pale blue, traditional water tribe garment off of Korra's shoulders. She gulps down a lump in her throat as she gazes down at the flawless tanned skin in front of her. Korra, meanwhile, holds up the remains of her shirt, cupping the underside of her breasts so as to keep the fabric up. Goosebumps appear on her arms as Asami beings to trail those slender fingers along her shoulders. Her daze was broken by Asami's husky whisper.

"So, um.. where does it hurt?" asked that whisper. 

"Oh uh... h-here I guess." Korra replied whilst pointing to a spot between her shoulder blades. 

Asami began to work. She pressed her thumbs into that dark, tender flesh. She coughed lightly as she caught herself biting her lip. She clutched Korra gently by the shoulder and making circular movements with her thumb. She did indeed feel the knot that was plaguing Korra's muscles, but she could not focus. Her eyes soaked in the toned muscles in front of her. "How could someone be sculpted so perfect.." She thought to herself. She giggled nervously and leaned in closer so as to whisper in Korra's ear.

"So. Does this help? Am I getting the right area?" 

Korra squirmed upon hearing that delicate voice in her ear. Her stomach was ablaze. Feeling Asami's sweet breath float through her hair and past her ear was too much for her. The warmth in her belly spread throughout her body. To her face, her fingertips, and her thighs. She shifted her weight again, desperately trying not to show any signs of her arousal.

"Uhh... you're definitely hitting the right spot, alright." She stammered out. 

Asami smiled again and took this as a sign to continue. She continued to rotate her thumbs around Korra's back. Her eye's attention was caught by a single bead of sweat dripping down from the nape of Korra's neck, along her spine and eventually into her clothes. She panted slightly as she watched the glistening brown skin. She couldn't hold it in much longer. She bent her head inward and planted a gentle kiss on Korra's back. Right on the left shoulder blade - the one closest to her. Korra went rigid - and sat straight up. Asami, mentally cursing herself already for having done that, does not move. She begins to slip her hand off Korra's shoulder but it's instead caught by the Avatar's own hand. Korra spins to face Asami, saying nothing. With the hand that was once touching Asami's she strokes the pale beauty's face with a tender and affectionate slowness. They sat there in that moment, gazing into each other's eyes. One a bright ocean blue, and another an alluring golden yellow. No words need to have spoken. None were necessary. Each of them had wanted this. One just needed to take the first step.  
This time it was Korra who would. She slowly arches her head inward and plants a kiss onto Asami’s lips. No protest was had – instead Asami’s eyes just lazily fluttered closed. Korra’s taste was so intoxicating. Their tongues danced together. The tips shyly prodding against each other with each salvo of the passionate kiss. Korra pauses for a brief moment and bites Asami’s lower lip, pulling it with her nibble. It hurt a little, but all Asami could do is release an airy moan.

“Listen Asami I-…”  
Korra began but was interrupted by one of those perfectly manicured fingers being placed on her lips. Asami’s eyes were still closed.  
“No. I want you as well… I have for a while now.” 

Korra wanted to explode. She had never felt this before. The heat was becoming unbearable. It was becoming hard to breath. The tingling feeling between her thighs grew. The only thing she could do to express her happiness was clash with Asami’s lips once again. They each hummed with delight, as their furious kiss continued. Korra’s hand slithered toward the back of Asami’s head. She grabbed a handful of hair as she pulled the girl toward her. She wanted to be close to her. She never wanted to let go. Asami winced slightly at the gesture, but somehow could not manage to rid the smile on her lips. Her eyelids opened ever so slightly, and she witnessed the same happy grin on Korra’s own lips. Another lump grew in her throat. She tried to swallow it, but all she managed to do was shed a tear. The single droplet trickled down her cheek and dropped. She could not help herself anymore. Korra’s right hand was now attempting to fumble with the leather strap of Asami’s bodice. Her fingers stumbled around clumsily. Her mind was clearly not functioning properly at the moment. Asami giggles sweetly and reaches behind. She easily slips off the bodice and tosses it to the side with a dull thump on the ground.  
Korra took a moment to unlock their lips. She gasped for air, her chest heaving, as she takes in Asami’s form without that crude bodice. Nothing she hasn’t done before, only now it seemed somewhat… sweeter. She gazes up into those mossy green eyes again before going right for the neck. She nibbles Asami’s neck, biting and sucking on it as she fumbles with the buttons on her shirt. Neither of them had realized that Korra’s own upper garments had fallen around her waist and she was now topless. Her generous breasts had too developed goosebumps. The sensations were proving too much. Asami had not opened her eyes half-way and was watching the Avatar ravage her. Her view was of the top of Korra’s head and that muscular back that started it all. She runs the fingers of her right hand through Korra’s silky dusk hair, further encouraging her behavior. Korra finishes unbuttoning the blouse and is instantly met with Asami’s breasts. She is slightly taken aback, since there was no bra, but quickly forgot about it. Although they were not as big as her own, they were still molded absolutely perfectly. Their round shape, their small, pert pink nipples… her head was growing fuzzy. She takes one of the small pink nubs into her mouth and traces her tongue around it. She can feel it stiffen it around it. She bites on it gently which sends a shiver down Asami’s spine and another subsequent moan to escape her lips.

“Oh, Korra…” Asami manages to say between panting breaths.  
Asami wraps her arms around Korra’s neck, and kisses the top of her head. She pushes Korra as if to guide the Avatar onto her back. Korra obliges and is plunged backward onto her sheets. Her chest laying bare, and finally allowing Asami to take it in. Asami begins to unbuckle her belt as her eyes thoroughly study Korra’s body. From her strong face, her penetrating eyes, her shapely mounds and her gorgeously toned abdomen.  
All the while Korra is staring up at her with a blank stare. The only thing Korra had on her mind was Asami. That long dark hair, verdant eyes, small frame….  
It was all hers. As she was Asami’s. They had surrendered themselves to each other. Each was at the mercy of the other…


End file.
